


Wanting Your Best

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru can't stand seeing Makoto suffering, he would do everything to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Your Best

Takeru hummed while cooking a rice porridge. It was the first time he was cooking something, and he can’t tell that it will taste good, but at least it smells good. He wanted that meal to help Makoto to feel better. He hasn’t eating since days, it’s always holding him tight when sleeping and even having bad dreams.

If Takeru can make something to help Makoto, he will. He desire for his love’s happiness.

He picked the porridge and took to his bedroom, where Makoto was lying, looking at the ceiling.

“Hi, Makoto-niichan. I brought something for you to eat.”

Takeru tried to be as cheerful as he can. Sitting next to Makoto and showing him his porridge.

“Takeru, I’m not sick…” Makoto said, refusing the meal.

“I know, but you aren’t eating nothing, so I decided to make something lighter.” Takeru showed him his porridge again. “Now, open your mouth.”

He picked a spoonful of the porridge and smiled, wanting Makoto to eat it. He was reluctant at first but seeing how much stubborn Takeru is he ate it. The taste is really good, it even made him remember that he feels hungry. Takeru is happy seeing Makoto eating, he feel like he managed to do something to help him.

“See? It didn’t taste so bad.” Takeru said, after completely feeding Makoto.

Makoto just smiled, he loves how nice Takeru is to him.

“I promise I’ll get Alan for you.” Takeru changed his expression to a serious one, which kind of surprised Makoto.

“Don’t do this!” Makoto said, trying to calm Takeru down. “I don’t think Alan had bad intentions when he did that…”

“What do you mean?”

“I just don’t feel like he wanted to hurt me…”

 “But he raped you! I can’t forgive that!”

“I know, but you said that you think he can be my friend and I want to believe in you. I want to believe that he might change.”

Takeru felt so confused, he remembered that he wanted to see Alan as a friend instead of a foe. But he couldn’t just forget everything he didn’t to Makoto so easily. He didn’t know what to do, so he decided to listen to his heart in order to get a proper answer.

“I just can’t stand seeing you suffering, I wish I could help…” Takeru said with a low voice tone.

“This will end someday, I promise.”

Makoto understood how much Takeru cared about him and wanted him to be safe and happy. He involved his arms around Takeru, hugging him tightly, whom did the same with him. He is glad for having Takeru in his life, whom changed him and made him a much better person.

“I really love you, Takeru.” Makoto said, as his lips touched Takeru’s.


End file.
